seufandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
Magic is an ancient and mysterious energy, alien to this dimension. The presence of Magic in an environment or subject is completely impossible if attempted through conventional means. Its volatile nature allows one many strange abilities if one is capable of manipulating it. Visually, Magic can manifest itself as many different colors and forms, from wavy yellow streams to solid blue barriers. History Eons ago, at the birth of the Chaos Dimension, a being was born named Mana. Mana is the embodiment of all Magic, and so all Magic was born of her. Thousands of years pass, and the barriers between dimensions weaken ever so slightly, allowing Mana to spread her gift outside her home Dimension. Looking upon the Physical Dimension, Mana bestowed the gift of Magic upon countless living beings at random, almost as one would toss a stone into a pond or kick over a small dirt mound of ants. On Earth, those who are capable of manipulating Magic are known as Sorcerers. Capabilities When one is gifted the ability to manipulate Magic, they are made into a conduit of the Chaos Dimension, being able to draw upon and shape the energy at their will. However, the amount of Magic one is able to draw upon and shape is limited by one's own physical capacity. Attempting to draw upon more Magic than one is capable of handling could lead to blacking out, severe weakness, bleeding and even death and permanently losing the ability to manipulate Magic. Magic can also manipulate the minds of living beings and the construction of objects and simple machines, but has no influence on technology with digital components. Abjuration: '''Manipulating Magic to defend or heal. * Magic Force Fields: Different kinds of shields can be created, either as a movable shield or stationary dome. Experienced Sorcerers can create shields protecting against all three kinds of attacks. ** Red: Protects against physical attacks (Melee weapons, firearms) ** Yellow: Protects against energy-based attacks (Fire, electricity) ** Blue: Protects against Magic based attacks (Projectile Magic, enchanted weapons) * Magic Healing/Regeneration: Using Magic to restore damaged bone and tissue, healing wounds. '''Conjuration: Manipulating Magic to summon living or nonliving entities. * Teleportation: Through use of pre-existing waypoints, Sorcerers can conjure themselves at various locations near instantaneously. * Summon Objects: An incantation of the Sorcerer's creation allows the immediate summoning of a selected item to the Sorcerer's location. * Summon Living Beings: A sample of a living being (Hair, skin, etc.) is used to immediately bring the being in question immediately to the summoner. * Portal Creation: Two portals linking to each other are created through clear visualization of the location on the other end. Evocation: Manipulating Magic to attack opponents or perform other offensive maneuvers. * Magic Projectiles: Can vary in form from missile, bolt, beam and ray * Magic Constructs: Shaping Magic into a physical form as a sword, axe or other simple melee weapon. Can be easily enchanted to be given Magic properties. Transmutation: '''Manipulating Magic to transform living or nonliving entities. * Shape Shifting: A Sorcerer can change the physical properties of them self into an object or being of equal size. * Transformation: Capable of transforming nearly any object into any other object, with enough skill and practice. '''Enchantment: Manipulating Magic to influence the mind and emotions. * Telepathy: Allows the Sorcerer to read the mind of anyone within a certain range, varying due to skill of individual sorcerer. * Emotion Manipulation: Manipulate the emotions of any subject within range at will, lasting only a short period of time. '''Illusion: '''Manipulating Magic to create false images and sounds. * Illusion Clone: Sorcerer becomes invisible and an illusory clone of them self takes their place. Higher skilled Sorcerer can create multiple illusion clones. * False Environment: Disguise the current environment as another environment, however not changing the physical state of the environment. * Shift Appearance: Change the appearance of one object or being in the eyes of one person only. Skilled Sorcerers can make multiple people see the false appearance. '''Divination: '''Manipulating Magic to gain information. * Scrying: See and hear from any location. Requires a device for the image to appear on to, such as a crystal ball or a mirror. * Detection: Gain a mental sense detecting magic, humans, animals, plant life and more. Practice and skill widens the area one can detect in.